Tasertricks Drabbles
by awong111
Summary: A series of fluffy connected one-shots about Darcy and Loki. Hope you enjoy!
1. 1: IKEA

This is the first story of a series of Tasertricks one-shots. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Thor. Wish I did...but, no.

* * *

**IKEA**

Going to IKEA was inevitable if anyone wanted to redecorate.

That was why Darcy Lewis and Loki Laufeyson were spotted there at precisely 2:16pm the day before.

They had begun dating about a few months ago, when Loki had saved Darcy's life during a S.H.I.E.L.D. mission. Then Darcy thanked him by kissing him. For a full minute. But before that, Darcy was the only person that Loki would actually start a conversation with. So for some, it was not a surprise. But for some others, they still thought she was under his mind-control thingy.

She had given up trying to explain to them that somehow she had fallen in love with him. And how he had fallen in love with her.

Honestly, she had no idea how that had happened either.

"Oh my god!" Darcy exclaimed, while staring transfixed at something.

"What is it?" Loki asked, confused. He was actually very confused at where he was currently. There were rooms missing a wall, yet they all off them looked furnished for living. They were what Darcy called "showrooms." He really couldn't understand these midgardian terms.

"Look!" She pointed at a lamp.

"To be honest, dear, I do not see what is so special about that lamp."

"No, silly!" She grinned. "I meant the room. We should totally have that couch and coffee table. It was like they were made for each other."

Now, Loki was confused again. The furniture was most likely made as a set. Therefore, they were "made for each other." Why had she said-never mind, she was rambling about something else now.

"-that bed. The pillows look soooo fluffy. I just wanna jump on them right now. Oooohhh…That rug looks so comfy. We should put that in our room. Oh! And that-"

"Darcy," He interrupted politely, "What is the exact point of this?" Sometimes, Darcy made no sense with her asinine comments.

"Huh?" She stared up at him with her big blue eyes, as if _he_ was the one that was asinine. "We are shopping."

"Yes, I understand _that_. But should we not decide on just one room?"

"Wait. Did you just say one room?" She was trying to hide her laughter.

"Yes. You said that we are shopping. Are we not buying a room for us?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh Lokes. You are so funny." Darcy hugged him. "And cute too." She raised up on her tippy toes and poked his nose.

Loki was more confused than ever. And annoyed.

"Then may I ask, what is so funny?"

"Okay. I suppose I didn't really explain well what this place is. IKEA is a furniture shop. We walk around these showrooms and get inspired by the interior design of the different rooms. Then, we pick what we want. See?" She pointed to a cluster of bookshelves in another section.

"We write down what we want to buy with those." She again pointed to a column with maps, pencils, and paper rulers.

"So basically after picking out everything, we go downstairs to get them, then pay. It's that simple." She smiled.

"Alright." Loki answered. He still had questions as to how they were supposed to get furniture. How would these mortals carry these pieces of furniture? Some things looked a bit heavy even for him. He figured he will just have to find out later.

* * *

Four hours later, they had finally picked out basic necessities for their new apartment. This consisted of the sofa set and coffee table they saw earlier, a very large and comfortable bed, a huge storage box with shelves to store their clothes, a dining table set, and other smaller items. Darcy had said the new apartment already came with new kitchen appliances, and they didn't need to buy any. As to why the new apartment did not come with all of _this_, he did not comprehend.

Loki pushed the metal cart through the last of what was labeled the Market Hall. Darcy was still obsessing over her new favorite red mug that she picked out. She forced him to get the same one, with childish boxes with ribbons printed on it, in green. She said something about how these were perfect for a midgardian holiday called Christmas, where people gave each other presents.

Suddenly, the lighting changed. The entire room had turned into some huge storage room. He looked at the short brunette beside him. She looked unchanged about it.

"Okie-dokie, Lokes. This is where you come in. Since, I am not exactly in the best shape, physically, you are gonna carry the heavy stuff, and put them all on one of those." She pointed to another type of cart without the sides.

Loki looked around. There were only brown boxes. Where was all of the furniture?

"Then it gets even better…" She smirked at him mischievously. He normally appreciated that look, because it meant they would be pranking some poor soul. But this time, he wasn't so sure.

"Loki, after we pay for the stuff, you could just magically teleport everything home!"

Oh. So that was why she insisted on teleporting to this absurd place called IKEA, pronounced as i-key-a.

"But, darling, I don't see the pieces of furniture that you've chosen."

"That _we've_ chosen, Lokes. Okay, remember the numbers that I was writing down earlier?"

Loki nodded timidly.

"Well, we have to find them."

"But if I am not mistaken, these are boxes." He still did not understand.

"Okay, then let me explain again." Darcy pulled out the blue map. "We are at the self-serve furniture area, which means that we have to find everything ourselves."

On the back, she had written what looked like random numbers.

"So, see this?" She pointed at a row of numbers. "This stands for the aisle number. And that is the code for the type of furniture and colour."

She glanced at Loki. He seemed slightly less muddled.

"Now the boxes contain _parts_ of the furniture. We have to assemble everything when we get home."

Loki now appeared to be flabbergasted.

"As-semble? You mean we have to put these pieces of furniture together…and build it ourselves?" He choked out.

"Yeah. Well. I suppose you're gonna have to do that. Cuz I have no idea how to hold a screwdriver. Or I think that's what that twisty thing you tighten nails with is called." Darcy clarified.

Loki stared at her open-mouthed.

"What? Is your silver tongue frozen?" Darcy laughed at her own joke. "Ya know. Cuz you're frosty and all that. Come on. Let's go find these boxes."

He stood unmoving and watched her try to find the first item on the list. He slowly sighed and followed the crazy Midgardian he called his girlfriend.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my first one-shot!

Please fave, follow, and review! It would mean a lot to me!


	2. 2: Ice Cream

This is kinda a follow-up to the last chapter. Sorry it's a little short. But it's nice and fluffy.

Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Thor.

* * *

**Ice Cream**

Loki wanted to burn up the instructions booklet he was holding to currently.

Correction, he wanted to burn up the instructions booklet and the room he was in currently.

He _almost_ did.

Until he heard the door swing open, hitting the wall with a thud, and a cheerful voice calling his name.

"Yo Lokes! I'm back." Darcy yelled in a sing-song voice.

She bounced into the extra room in their new apartment that was going to be a study room, but was serving as a storage room with some free space right now. She saw him and sighed audibly. She didn't know whether to laugh at him or face-palm at the sight of the broken boards that were supposed to be her new dresser.

His hair was messy and disheveled. The dark green dress shirt he was wearing was crumpled and rolled up to his elbows. He just looked annoyed, frustrated, and angry at the mess he had created.

"Dear, it may not be a good idea for you to be in this room until I am finished. But _tha_t-" He said in disgust. "useless piece of paper is not at all helping."

"Oh Loki. Why don't you take a break?" She pulled on his arm, and he reluctantly followed her out the door to their living room.

"Why don't you take a seat?" She smiled with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

He smirked and wondered what in the world she could be up to. He sat down on the new couch.

"Oh, and close your eyes. No peeking!"

He complied accordingly. A short time ago, if anyone ever told him he would follow the orders of a mortal, he would laugh and probably pull some mean prank on them. But now, he actually seemed to _like_ listening to Darcy.

She ran off to the kitchen where she had put down her grocery bags from shopping earlier and took out a box of Nutella ice cream. She loved Nutella and made Loki try some out. It was no surprise that he seemed to enjoy it as much as she did. She knew that this would cheer him up.

Darcy took out two identical bowls in two bright different colours and scooped out ice cream.

"Shall I open my eyes now, Darcy?"

"No! Not yet!"

She took out spoons and stuck them in the bowls. Chuckling quietly, she carried them out to where he was seated. She playfully sat on his lap sideways and put one bowl on the table next to them.

"Loki, open your mouth."

He hesitated for a moment before doing so.

"Don't worry, it's not poison or anything." She assured him.

Darcy put a spoon of ice cream in his mouth and waited for his reaction.

His eyes flew open in surprise. She tried not to laugh at his expression, as he savoured the sweet, cold taste.

"So, you like it?" She questioned knowingly.

"Of course! It's Nutella, isn't it? I was unaware that it could be served chilled." He replied eagerly, licking his lips for more.

"It's Nutella flavoured ice cream, dummy." She teased and fed him another spoonful, before eating some herself.

He had gotten used to her pointless insults. He figured that she only ever called people who she knew better than acquaintances, these names. It was only a sign of affection, she explained once.

They finished off the ice cream together, the broken dresser forgotten.

"Thank you, Darcy." Loki said sincerely, as he looked at his girlfriend lovingly. She was so much more than that.

"You're welcome, weirdo." She smiled, and locked gazes with him.

She repositioned her body, so she was straddling him. Automatically, his hands found their way on her waist. Leaning forward, Darcy's lips came into contact with his. Both a little cool.

Darcy suddenly pulled away.

"You taste like Nutella flavoured ice cream." She giggled.

"Maybe we should eat it more often then, if you enjoy it so much."

"Well, I know you like it as much as I do."

"Not as much as I like to do this." Loki leaned forward for another kiss.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please fave, follow, and review!


End file.
